Traditional vehicle roofs include a metal stiffener component. The metal stiffener component provides structural support to a relatively thin roof panel and helps the vehicle maintain its shape. The metal stiffener component, however, adds significant weight to the vehicle above a center of gravity of the vehicle. Therefore, the heavy weight of the metal stiffener component decreases the amount of lightweighting that can occur below the roof without raising the center of gravity of the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved vehicle roof stiffeners. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.